Morgan-Goode
by horsecrazyzammie
Summary: It is Cammie's last year at The Gallagher Academy. Zach came for a little visit. Well turns out it might be long term. The COC wants to take down all spies in the world. Cammie, Macey, Bex, Liz, and Zach have to stop them. Well Zach and Cammie have to resist temptations... to each other. Then when they think the battle is won they graduate and a new life begins with each other!
1. Chapter 1

**Morgan-Goode**

Cammie P.O.V

"So it's our last year as spies in training huh?" I ask Liz as we sit in the window seat staring off over the school grounds. "Yep we- Opsies daisies!" yelled Liz as I watched _**7 **_freshman point and laugh as she fell and down went a curtain.

I chuckled loudly and of course Liz gave me an evil eye.

"Yeah we have to prepare for finals.

They are just two weeks away!" Liz practically screamed.

"Ok! Do not worry I think you, me, Bex, and Macey are ready." We go to leave when I see Zach waving his arms at me through the window. "Umm, see ya' later Liz!" I yell over my shoulder as I run away from her.

I run right up to the brick and steel bar fence of the school. I look at him smirking as always. He looked at me with his genuine smirk. God! How I love that smirk.

"Hey Gallagher girl!" He chuckled which I think got the attention of Tina Walters which stood 13 feet away.

I looked away like I hadn't heard but of course I heard. "Really the cold shoulder Gallagher girl?!" He says smirking. I wasn't looking at him but I could feel his smirk seeping under my skin.

I turned around to see him climbing up and through the steel bars I was shocked. "Zach! You're going to cause a code Black!" I whisper intensely. "I am fine!" He again smirks. He is always smirking.

Zach P.O.V

I slip through the bars. I stand once again inside the walls of The Gallagher academy. I walk right up to Cammie. I grab her face in my hands and stare into her eyes with a huge smirk on my face.

I just go and flat out kiss her! Yeah it was unexpected but still.

I also smirked through the whole kiss! Hahahahahaha!

Cammie P.O.V

He of course smirked through the whole freakin' kiss! That is classic Zach! "Zach look behind you." I whispered as I pulled away.

"Oh hey Bex! What's up?" He asked unsteadily. His smirk fading.

I giggled on the inside hysterically.

"How dare you!" Bex screamed she slapped him. I mean she slapped him hard right across the face. My giggled seeped out into a quiet chuckle Zach of course heard only ignored me.

"What was that all about!" he yells.

"You kissed my bloody friend!" she slaps him again. He clutches his cheek in his right hand. Wow I have never seen Zachy act so wimpy.

"Come on Bex! We are going to be late!" Macey and Liz yell to Bex. They obviously ignored me and Zach. "Bye Zachary. Oh and bye Cam!" Bex yelled. They walked off over to the P and E barn. I wrapped my arm around Zach's free arm. He smirked his genuine smirk at me. "Come on Zachy lets go tell my mom you're here." I gently whisper. "Ok Gallagher girl. If she makes me leave I won't go though." He whispered back to me with a huge smirk across his face.

We walked arm in arm inside the school. I was surprised when murmurs erupted from my "99 sisters" as Zach and I walked by Professor Buckingham answering questions on why we all crowded here and why class was canceled. Zach and I climbed the staircase to the Hall of History.

When we reached Gilly's sword it reminded me that that it held centuries of history. We opened the door to my mom's office. Instead when we saw my Joe Solomon and my mom tied to chairs and a nicotine patches on their foreheads. OMG!

Zach P.O.V

I saw my mom Catharine ordering around COC agents. I shoved Cammie back and closed the door quickly but quietly. "The circle has invaded Gallagher! That's why class was canceled!" I whisper. "We need to get Liz and go down to the control room to break the firewalls and cause a code black!" she whispers angrily back. We grab Liz from the common room and ran to the control room. We go to walk in when we see _**17**_ COC agents collecting and taking what they can from the CIA databases! "Great now what will we do we will definitely raise the alarm to Catharine that we are going fight and she will send for re-enforcements!" I whisper hoarsely. Liz and Cammie bite their lips at the same time. Wow they are really close friends! "What are we going to do now!?" Cammie asked me.


	2. Chapter 2 The Nightmare

**The Nightmare!**

**Zach's P.O.V**

When we saw the COC agents we froze. I may or may not have then accidently let the door swing open and they of course yelled, "Get them. I want that girl more importantly!" he pointed at me.

"Great we are outnumbered and out of time!" I yell. Ha-ha what a cheesy spy line.

"Zach let's go run!" Cammie yelled to me then we run right into Bex, Macey, Grant, Nick, and Jonas.

"Hooray backup!" Liz squealed.

"Yeah, Yeah hip, hip hooray! We have some fighting to do!" They all chimed in together. We ran me and Cammie. They promised to fight as long as they can. "Get Her! We need to get her!" three big and burly agents yelled behind us. We ran harder and faster trying to find solitude where we would be safe only now Gallagher was no safe place!

"Cammie I want to run get out of here be the Chameleon. I have to fight just know I fought for you ok. Cammie I love you now just run my Chameleon!" I whispered to Cammie as we ran. I stopped ready to fight only I might not live through this fight.

**Cammie P.O.V**

I turned back to see Zach fighting off all three of the guys. Then on went the Nicotine patch. I ran down a corridor and slipped down a passage way. From the inside I heard the guys shouting orders. When I turned around to see Catharine with a nicotine patch in her hand. OMG this going to kill Zach and my friends. She slapped the patch on my forehead.

"Nighty night Cammie! I will tell Zach you said you love him too!" she whispered to me. "Get her outta here we need her to be debriefed for our entertainment along with torture!" she laughs evilly and I passed out before I could hear more.

*Time Skip 3 hours later*

When I finally woke up I was sitting in a chair chained up really tight. Looked to my left and there was a door in which Catharine walked in. To my right was a table full of weapons. I felt a slight chill roll down my spine it was no near as Goode feeling as when Zach kissed me. Catharine walked over to the table and grabbed a knife. Oh god I am going to die!

"So Cammie did you sleep well. Wait do not answer that I don't care. You know you snore so annoyingly! Now tell me what you know about your dad cause if you don't I don't care I will just use this knife on you."

God! She smirks just like that I only hate her genuine smirk.

"You know that does not rhyme right?"

"Of course I know you just have to answer my question though!"

She took her knife and sliced open a cut in my hand. I winced and her smirk grew!

"Fine I will tell you! My dad went to The Blackthorne Institute for boys. He and his best buddy Joe Solomon were learning about the circle when one day they came to recruit. My dad refused the offer but Joe became a double agent. Dad did not know. Well after I was born he started working with Joe again to take down the circle. He got so close and then suddenly disappeared off the face of the earth. Then one day mom came up to me with tears in her eyes and said "Daddy is not coming home sweetheart." That is what I know!"

"No you know more much more you brat!" She dug the knife into my shoulder.

I screamed, cried, yelled, and did whatever I could do to get Zach back to me.

**Bex P.O.V**

I heard a scream and yell. I knew it was Cammie. I saw that the cell door was open and stepped out. I let Macey, Liz, Grant, Nick, Jonas, and a whimpering Zach out of their cells.

"GET UP YOU BLODDY FREAKS CAMMIE IS IN TROUBLE!" I yelled.

They all popped up and followed me to the sound. We looked inside Cam's cell when I **SAW** Catharine go over to the table and grab a gun. She pointed it right at Cam!

"NOOOO NO NO NO NO NO!" we all angrily whispered.

I kicked the bloody door down and the unthinkable happened Catharine shot Cammie in the stomach! Zach jumped up on her and slapped her with a nicotine patch she was out like a light!

**Cammie P.O.V**

I saw the gun in her hand and she shot as the door busted open. I felt a sharp very painful pang run through my body. I passed out right after I saw Zach's wonderful emerald green eyes. The memories of us kissing and being in love and with my friends were the only thing flashing in my mind as I sat there dying in front of the ones I love most!

**Zach P.O.V**

Things horrible things flashed through my mind. I grabbed the key out of my mom's pocket and unchained Cammie. I flashed a look at Bex that basically that said did you get a fast chopper for help? She flashed me a look that said already done. I ran as fast as I to the helicopter pad where a helicopter sat waiting for us. I put Cam on first and got in.

"Pilot get me to The Gallagher Academy as fast as you can now PLEASE!" He clicked on super copter and we went fast.

We got there in 20 minutes flat. "Thanks now go back for my friends!"

He gave me a slight wave and was off. I ran as fast as I could to the infirmary. I went in and put her down on the bed. The doctor flew in and shoved me out. Before I was out I yelled "I love you Gallagher Girl!"

I sat down in the waiting room chair. Rachel came by once with a blanket for me and a mug and a HUGE thermos.

"Thanks Mrs. Morgan." I smirk slightly and quietly whisper.

"Call me Rachel and your welcome Zachary now try to get some sleep."

She walked out and I sat and waited in that chair for 15 hours!

The doctor finally come out. "Zachary Goode we need to talk….. about Cameron Morgan's condition."


	3. Chapter 3 The day Cammie might die

**The day Cammie might die**

**Zach's P.O.V**

"Ok what is up with her? How bad is she Hurt!?" I yelled at him for no reason.

"Well Cameron is in a condition that nobody knows if she will live or die Zachary. If you like we are now excepting visitors for her. Please do visit her she is not to well. Also the shot ever so luckily missed any of her internal organs." The doctor told me and he walked on out.

I sprinted into Gallagher Girl's room. I saw her hooked up to like maybe 70 machines. I know that I never cried but I cried, I cried hard. Then the worst thing happened….. Bex, Macey, Liz, Grant, Nick, and Jonas walked in behind me while I was crying! They all laughed but they understood my pain.

"Hi guys." I mumbled they all heard me though.

"Hey Zach how is she will she survive or die?" Bex asked me. She put a hand on my shoulder. I jumped up and gave her a hug only because I needed a hug I really wanted one from Gallagher Girl though.

"Oh Zach-Poo no need to keep bloody hugging my girlfriend!" Grant yelled to me.

"Zach please stop bloody hugging me like Grant said!" Bex whispered to me. I turned my head to see Liz and Jonas holding hands and talking about something in the corner. I saw Macey and Nick hugging and Macey crying onto his shoulder. Wow everyone gets to be in love but me.

**Cammie P.O.V**

I heard Zach, I heard my friends around me. I could see them only my eyes where closed! An image of me and Zach dancing in the Grand hall at the "Test" ball, him in his newly pressed tux and me in my strapless red dress. I smiled and heard my friends run to my side. I then fell asleep even though I was in a coma.

**Bex P.O.V**

OH MY GOD! Cam just smiled! That is BLOODY awesome! We all scrambled to her side then the smile was gone we sighed.  
"Why don't we go get some food ESPECIALY YOU ZACH!" I suggest and we all pile out of the room to the dining hall. I sit down in my normal seat. I watch Zach sit in Cammie's spot and he refused to eat!

"Zach you have to eat! Please eat for Cam!?" I whispered to him.

"Fine I will eat some food right after this though I am going to go right back to Gallagher Girl's bedside!"

None of us fought with him as he went and came back with a waffle. He ate quickly. I thought that he ate so fast he did not even taste his yummy waffle! He got up and sprinted back to Cam. I am worried about Zachary Goode. I do not think he is doing so Goode.

**Zach P.O.V**

I sprinted back to Cammie fast. When I got there the doctor approached me. It was weir it is like he had witnessed something awful!

"Doc what is wrong!?" I whispered.

"Cammie is dying she is not doing well at all. She just went into shock and now she could start becoming brain dead. Her body is shutting down. You might want to say your good-byes now. I am really sorry."

I sprinted into her room. The nurses walked out and I sat staring at Cammie dying in front of me. I walked up to Cam and I kissed her and hugged her ever so tightly. Then a miracle happened!

CAMMIE WOKE UP!

I kissed her more holding her there. Then she pushed herself into me. I know now she is going to be ok. She pulled away gasping for breath. She then screamed in pain.

"Gallagher Girl your alive! Oh how I missed you!" I started crying.

"Zachary Goode I thought you never cried!" she whispered to me with a raspy voice.

I laid down on the bed beside her and we fell asleep together happy to happy that the love of my life was going to be ok.

**Sorry it's shorter than normal I wanted to make the next one longer and even better. Hey I will try to update every day only if I can cause school is starting back up in a week so yeah and I get lots of homework so if I don't I will try to update at least 4 times a week LOVE YOU GUYS THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**LOVE AWESOMELY, **

**Horsecrazyzammie!**


	4. Visitors, Dates, and a New Girl Chap4

**Visitors, Dates, and a New Girl!**

**Cammie P.O.V**

I woke up wrapped up in Zach's arms. He looked really relived because I was awake. I moved around a little and he jumped up off the bed and helped me get more comfy.

"Zach you stayed with me all night right? I just don't feel safe at the safest place in the world to me. Oh and Zach I remember you fought for me." I said in a still really raspy voice.

"Well yes I did. Also when I fought for you I did not do a very good job. I mean if I did do better you would not have met Catharine in the passageway! It's all my fault your hurt! Everyone I love always gets hurt badly! I am so so so so soooooo sorry Gallagher Girl!" He told me with teary eyes.

Just then my door popped open and the people I needed to see most walked in. My mom, Aunt Abbey, Bex, Macey, Nick, Grant, and Jonas with Liz! "Hey Squirt! Looks like you're doing better than what your mom told me!" Aunt Abbey whispered. "You look bloody terrible Cam!" Bex yelled. "Oh thanks Bex!" I said raspily. *Hinting the sarcasm*

"Hey Cam my British Bombshell can't control herself at times ok so well you just have to take the punt!" Grant whispered to me. Bex heard of course and punched him pretty hard in the stomach.

"I am tired guys I think I might get some sleep. Can somebody bring me my usual waffles? Mostly I am asking Macey. Thanks then. Oh and Zach please go eat you need some food and you might just want to skip seeing me today I have to get the bullet removed and I don't want you to be scared when you get back and I am not in bed. Oh and never mind about the waffles I can't eat before surgery. Thanks see you guys tonight or tomorrow!" They all walked out and the nurse came in and gave me some medicine to make me fall asleep and stay asleep. I soon fell asleep. "Night Gallagher Girl!" I heard Zach whispered before I dose offed.

**Zach P.O.V**

I walked with everyone to breakfast when Bex stops me.

"Zach it is going to be ok. Cammie is so tough. She could take out 2 bloody COC agents by herself if she wanted to! Zach she will be fine!"

We caught up with the gang and once again I sat in Cammie's spot. Everyone immediately went to talking and I was left out. I got up and got three waffles, lots of bacon, two pancakes, a piece of sausage, and two over easy eggs. I then poured myself two glasses of orange juice one for me and well one for the fictional Cammie that I will drink.

"Zach you ok you well go as much food as Grant, well scratch that Grant has more. Still though are you ok?" Liz asked me from across the table.

"Opsies-daisies!" yelled Liz also. She spilt her OJ all over her and Jonas. Wow, Jonas and she are such a nerdy couple always doing things together.

"Yeah I think I am fine. I do not know well I think I should just eat and go maybe work out or go for a long run." I told her and just continued eating.

**Bex P.O.V**

"You guys I am worried about Zach he is just not right!" I whisper.

"Yeah you're right well maybe we should set-up a date for him and Cam when she gets out of the infirmary!" Macey exclaims!

"Ok let's do it for Zach and his Gallagher Girl!" We all chant quietly to not raise attention to ourselves.

**Zach P.O.V.**

I got up once I was done and ran down to my room. I changed out of my "school clothes" into a jogging suit. I then walked slowly and quietly through the halls. Once I got out I took off at a steady sprint around the school. I did not stop. I then reached the lake. I sat down under a small and shady juniper tree. I looked off over the lake. I thought of my childhood when my Mom, dad, and I would go camping at a lake and fish and craft things. I thought of life when it was fun when I had a really family when I had my little brother Jake by my side. Oh I remember Jake sweet, smart, and really funny. He died when I was seven and now I am seventeen. Jake was only five when he died of leukemia. I just sat there staring off over the lake not really knowing why.

"Zach?" I heard a female voice say. I turned around to see Mary a girl I dated when I was at Blackthorne five years ago. Yes I know I was 12 but still we dated.

"Mary! Man it is so good to see you again! When did you get here!?" I ask her a smirk growing on my face.

"Oh Zach I came to visit my aunt while I train in the actual CIA instead of this school. You know the P and E coach, Coach Grey?" She asked me.

"Oh yeah I know her I was just about to head to her class!" I chant.

"Ok we can walk together to P and E!" she whispered into my ear.

We walked off towards the school laughing and talking all the way.

**Bex P.O.V**

I went off looking for Zach with Macey. What we saw was the worst thing ever! We saw Zach laughing and hanging out with this girl!

Macey and I just stayed out of sight when they reached the gates they hugged and walked their separate ways. Macey and I dashed inside to Liz and told her everything!

"Zach would never do that to Cammie!" Liz yelled.

"Well we saw him both of us!" Macey yelled back.

"Liz believe it or not Zach could be cheating on Cammie!" I yelled at Liz.

We walked into Cam's room where she sat awake staring at the TV with Zach.

"Zach can we speak with you outside please!?" I asked cautiously.

"Sure Bex, Macey, and Liz." He says as we get up and walk out of the room. I shut the door.

"Zach we all know that you're cheating on Cammie!"

"Wait, what NO I AM NOT! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" he whispers shouting.

"Zach stop playing dumb you have to come clean to her!" I shout back at him.

"I would never cheat on Cammie!" he yelled.

"Then why did I bloody see you with this red head!"

**Hi everybody I would like to thank everyone on your support! Is Zach cheating on Cammie and hooking up with Mary. And what really happened to Zach's brother Jake is there more to that story. Will he come clean!? Thanks! Please READ AND REVIEW (R and R)! I might update 4 times a week I am now getting emails from my teachers for homework! I love the criticism! Please nobody post mean comments because I will stop writing this story! I will update Friday if I get 20 reviews thank you! **

**Love Awesomely,**

**Horsecrazyzammie! **


	5. Chpt 5 Does he still LOVE me?

**Does he still LOVE me!?**

**Macey P.O.V**

"Zach we mean it you have to tell Cam!" I shouted at him Oops!

We looked into the room to see Cammie fell asleep so we were good.

"Wait Bex you said red head right?" Zach asked I think he is pretty sure that's what she said.

"Yeah Zach I said Macey and I saw you with a red head!" we shouted.

"Oh. Oh! You saw me with Mary! She is an ex-girlfriend of mine. She came to visit her aunt Coach Grey! We were talking about her training in the CIA. She was telling me about her really funny missions. Also when you saw us hug I mean it is the friendly thing to do!" He shouted.

"Fine just tell us for us to make sure you're not cheating on Cam!" we shout.

"**I SWEAR I AM NOT CHEATING ON CAMERON!" **Zach shouted louder.

We walk back into Cam's room when the doctor came in.

"Cameron can now leave ok so gather her things and take her to her room her is a wheelchair." He said it really fast only we did not care we got Cammie up and took her to our room.

**Cammie P.O.V**

Oh I feel great I hurt though but I felt so much better as Zach was wheeling me towards my room to get some good rest. I hate those hospital beds they are never comfortable.

"Zach why were you guys shouting outside my door in the hospital? Is something wrong with me!?" I asked unsteadily.

"Cammie we were shouting because…. Um…um….. Because Macey and Bex said you were ready to go home and I said you have to get better before you leave and um well they won!" I whispered to her.

"Oh Blackthorne Boy you have to stop worrying about me so much!" I giggled hitting him. A sharp pain went through my side. Gosh I keep forgetting I was shot. There was a knock on the door and Zach opened it and this red head girl walked in.

"Mary what are you doing here!?"

"I was looking for you Zach. The headmistress told me to find you because you would know where our room is! We are going to room together Zach! Aren't you happy!?" She screams.

"Zach who is this!? Why is she rooming with you and you're a boy there just be a mistake!" I yell.

"Zach who is this and why is she in Pajamas and why are you in here with her in your Pajamas!? Zach are you cheating on me!?"

"MARY WE BROKE UP! SO YOU REMEMBER YOU BROKE UP WITH ME AFTER YOUR BIRTHDAY!"

I started crying hard, I mean really hard. Zach looked at me then at Mary and walked with Mary out of the room. I cried harder and Bex, Macey, and Liz wrapped me up in hugs. "You DO NOT need him Cam he is just being a Jerk!" They whisper to me. I cried so hard I fell asleep in my three BEST FRIENDS arms.

**Zach P.O.V**

"Mary we broke up! I love Cammie now and she is in Pajamas because she just got out of the hospital. I have been lying in bed all day thinking about her!" I yell.

"Well you should remember a week after that we called each other late at night and we met at the park got back together and had a make-out session!" she yelled back.

"Come on I will show you to our room." I whisper.

We walk to our room and I never talked and when we got there she could not help herself she kissed me and pushed her off!

"What the heck! I told you I am dating Cammie! What are you doing!?"

"I could not resist Zach you are MINE!" She whispered in my ear!

I could not do this I love Cammie! Then a voice in my head whispered to me:_ Zach you do not need Cammie! Mary is your one listen to me tell Cammie you love her and crush her heart and Love Mary! _I could not listen to it Mary never actually fit her head into my neck and chest the way Cammie did what should I do!?

** Cammie P.O.V**

***Time skip 2 weeks to finals!***

"Gosh finals are already here! I can't wait to just get over with it! Then we graduate!" I yelled happily!

Then my happiness was crushed. Zach came walking over to me.

"Gallagher Girl I am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry I never meant to hurt you! I left because I could not watch you cry and I wanted Mary to get out of there." He stares into my eyes.

I ignored him. Why should I talk to him after what he did? He probably have been lying to me this whole time! I had a really important question going on in my head: Does he still LOVE me!?

**Hi guys! I do not care how many reviews I get as long as I get more than 5 to update! I love you guys I need ideas though my well is starting to run dry! I spent yesterday and this morning writing this one chapter! Also I need to know something! When you review PLEASE tell me if you like long, regular, or short chapters! Short chapters are 2 ½ pages on word! Regular chapter are 3-3 ½ pages on word! Long chapters are 4-4 ½ pages on word! Oh and sorry I did not put Jake's story in on this probably in the next chapter Mary will ask about Jake! Then Cammie will get curious! Is Zach really wanting to cheat or not! I got the idea of a new girl and a voice in his head form SlimSwiftHZ so I had to give her credit because she is so AWESOME! READ HER BOOK ****WHEN YOU MEET A CERTAIN SMIRKER. ****It is awesome! Or look in my favorite stories! I LOVE MY FANS! I NEED SOME IDEAS! **

**LOVE AWSOMELY,**

**Horsecrazyzammie!**


	6. Chp6 Finals and Bugs with Mary!

**Finals and Bugs with Mary!**

** Cammie P.O.V**

I walked into the dining hall ignoring the murmurs of the girls sitting down waiting for my mom to give the Monday morning announcements. I sat down by Bex not caring if anybody knew that I was ignoring Zach walking in holding Mary's hand. Bex looked at them and flashed me a look as if to say she felt bad for me but I ignored it. I felt really bad for ignoring her.

"Gosh it looks like at any minute they will start bloody snogging!" Bex whispered to me.

"Yeah it does but why would he do that to me!" I whispered that back.

Zach sat down in his spot and I was in mine by Bex. Then Mary had the courage to shove me into Bex and shove us over to sit in my seat! Just because Zach sat at the end of the table and she couldn't sit across the table!

"Um Jessica or whatever your name is that is Cammie's seat and mine! So move to the seat across the table!" Bex said calmly but she had no cool. She clenched her hands into fist and slowly raised them.

"Bex calm down ok I think that we can deal with this temporary arrangement. Ok deal with it she is going to leave soon!" I whispered to her. She put her fist down but kept them clenched tightly.

"Oh and I have an announcement! I am staying here at Gallagher for finals and graduation!" she yelled.

"That's great! Hooray!" We all chimed in. Bex, Macey, Liz, and I looked at each other with OH GREAT looks on our faces!

When breakfast was over I headed down to P and E for my final. When I saw Zach and Mary kissing good-bye. I ran to P and E crying and when I ran by the bathroom Macey pulled me in. She of course redid my make-up and we walked off to P and E.

"Macey there is something wrong with Zach! He would never do this to me. We have to find out why she is doing. Tonight during dinner say I am sick in bed along with Liz helping me out and Liz and I will bug their room very well ok! Now tonight during free time we will plan our plan ok!?" I explained in Farsi something for a fact Mary did not speak because we spoke Farsi in front of her before and she asked up what is that language is that and we asked her how to say Farsi in Farsi and she got it really wrong and it was no cover!

"Alright I like that plan! Let's do it!"

Once P and E was over we thought we did really well on our very final, Final.

***Time skip before dinner***

Ok you guys here is the plan. Tonight during dinner Bex and Macey will tell anyone who ask where we are that I am sick and Liz is helping me out of bed to the bathroom every five minutes. What Liz and I really be doing is bugging her and Zach's room really and very well! Then we find out on how she is messing with Zach!" I talked calmly in Farsi just in case Mary bugged our room!

**Mary P.O.V**

Ugh! They of course realized I might have bugged their room! They keep speaking in Farsi! I knew I should have learned more languages!

**Zach P.O.V**

"Hey babe how is it going!?" I asked Mary as she walked into the room.

Then my true mind spoke I mean I love Cammie she is my babe not Mary! That little voice in my head spoke also drowning out whatever thought I had. _Cammie! Why do you talk about Cammie!? Mary is your one you must never speak another girl's name unless speaking to her! YOU MUST LOVE MARY! _

I walked up to Mary and kissed her and she pushed herself into me. She reached for the hem of my shirt and pulled it off. I threw myself into her and we fell on the bed. I pulled away.

"We should save it for another night Babe!" I replied coolly.

"Fine but I really need you hot bod against mine!"

"Ok but I have to tell you something." I whispered in her ear as I kissed her neck.

"What is it Babe?"

"You're my new Gallagher Girl!" I whispered into her ear and we kissed again.

"Zach go to dinner I will meet you there ok babe Love you!" She whispered to me. I walked to dinner leaving Mary behind.

**Cammie P.O.V**

The last thing I heard was "You're my new Gallagher Girl!" as I slipped into the passage way by Zach's room. I pushed my back against the wall and slid down the wall. I cried hard letting the water works seep out. Then Liz slipped in.

"Cam come on the target is out of the room. We have to hurry!" Liz whispered to me.

"Fine let's go."

We plant the bugs and head back to the room. Macey and Bex bring us dinner and we sat monitoring the bugs.

"Oh Zach go to bed please we need to do work!" Mary yelled.

"Fine" He mumbled. Zach laid down and Mary walked over to his head and messed around with his head then walked away.

Zach fell asleep. I shut off the live feed and went to bed. Macey, Bex, and Liz slipped through the door. I ignored them and fell asleep soon. I dreamt of Zach and I being together. Oh the memories!

**Bex P.O.V **

We run to Mary's room and just listen to what she was saying.

"Oh Zach I am so glad that chip in your head works! Your mom is so kind! Now all I have to do is make Cameron put her guard down and he will terminate her! Now he has to tell me the truth about his little brother Jake. Oh Jake I know you are helping the Circle the COC and now I need you for Cameron's final missions! Hah! Now I just need Liz and Macey along with Bex to put chips in to get out of my way!" She laughs evilly!

"Macey, Liz who is Jake?" I held my accent thick.

"I have no idea. Zero, Zip, Nada!" Macey said popping the "P" in Zip.

"Likewise to Macey!" Liz whispered.

We ran back to our room to inform Cam on what we heard! We will bring down this bloody chick!

**Hah! I got you guys probably at the ending! I will also like to THANK all the people who reviewed for me!**

**Guest 1, 2, 3, and 4**

**Crazy-for-Goode**

**Your bff**

**JujuGrace**

**Shush child**

**Anabethgirl11**

**MuffinMuffinz (My BFF) **

**I have 15 reviews THANK YOU!**

**Thank you everybody who reviewed! I really not deserve you guys! You must know though that I write because of you! **

**Crazy-for-Goode has helped me most we are not emailing and bouncing around ideas so hopefully the idea well with never run dry! I would also like to thank my BFF MuffinMuffinz from school who never doubted me ideas! I would also like to HeartZammieForever! She did not review but still she is another friend from school! She is the one who got me into the Gallagher Girls! Also do not forget to answer my poll! Also check out my forum! I love my fans and their criticism! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!**

**Love Awesomely,**

**Horsecrazyzammie!**


End file.
